So I Thought
by nomad.eco
Summary: I am the world's unluckiest person or so I thought." This is my first one shot. Natsume's POV.Please R&R...


**This is my first one shot.**

**Just randomly wrote it.**

**I really don't know how it will turn out.**

**But I really hope you'll read and enjoy!**

* * *

I am the world's unluckiest person or should I also say, I am the one who brings bad luck?

These good looks don't count for anything. This brain doesn't help me a bit. My strong power I have isn't helpful either. People call me perfect and cool but I call myself unlucky. If only, I didn't have these assets then maybe everything might be much better. I wouldn't be here doing missions and risk my life for an organization I don't want to work for.

But…still…I have those and there is nothing I can do. I can't oppose them. I am a tamed cat. Hmpf! Who would have thought, a cat like me can be tamed?

I am really unlucky even in the classroom. I have this fan club that annoys me everyday and just wouldn't leave me alone. I have these stupid teachers who force me to do homework even though I don't like them, who always force me to go to class. It annoys me so much.

But…still…I am here, sitting in this hard desk covering my face with my manga, secretly listening to the world around me.

"Nat…su…me" I heard a familiar childish voice call me. I smirked.

She carefully removed the manga from my face and smiled to me.

"Good morning Natsume." She greeted me with that beautiful smile on her face.

This always happen every morning but she never got bored with it even though I never reply back. By the way, she is my girlfriend.

I really wondered why I liked a girl like her. She is a total opposite of me. She's bubbly and noisy and everyone's friend, while me I am the quiet type who doesn't give a care about everyone. Maybe, opposites do attract.

"Good morning Natsume. So you arrived first. No wonder you weren't in your room when I went there." A person said.

"Hn" I just said.

That person is my best friend. We have been friends since we were kids, I really don't remember when but we are friends. He is also opposite of me. As people might say, he is gentle, soft-spoken with prince-like character. A total opposite of me but I am not saying I am attracted to him. We are friends, okay?

Classes ended and here I am escaping quickly to avoid the fan girls, I excused myself quietly and went to my favorite place. The Sakura tree.

That day, the wind was blowing softly and I just can't help but close my eyes and enjoy it. It doesn't happen so often.

"Natsume!" I heard somebody call me.

"The wind's really nice." She said.

"_Damn! She saw me." I thought but that was before I realized it was Mikan._

I sat down and rested my back on the trunk of the Sakura tree. She was standing still, with her back facing me. I looked at her. Without warning, she suddenly turned around and gave me a big smile.

"So you will also skip lunch today?" she asked.

She sat beside me but not too near.

"Don't you think that you are so lucky Natsume?" she said, her eyes looking ahead.

I looked at her. Lucky? Me? Not really. Not with Persona always forcing me to work and go on missions that usually let me end up in a hospital bed. You call that lucky?

"Not really Polka." I said, also looking ahead.

I can feel her eyes give me a questioning look. Well, she was always the optimistic one. Another character we were opposite of. Sensing that I am not going to explain so she spoke first.

"But you are lucky. You are a special star student. You've got a fan club. You have looks and brain. What is there more to ask?" Mikan said, convincing Natsume.

"Compared to me, a two star student who sucks at mathematics, me who got people hating her especially your fan club and little looks." She continued.

She went nearer to Natsume and neared her face to his face.

"You are really lucky, you know?" she said, smiling.

"Whatever" I said and I rested my head on the trunk.

"If you're thinking that you're not lucky because of the missions Persona gives you and all the ending up in the hospital then you shouldn't."

I looked at her and thought, _"How could this girl know exactly what I'm thinking?"_

"You're quite easy to read, you know." She said.

"_See? She does know what I'm thinking." I thought._

"I don't think it is so bad to go on missions and go to the hospital and drink medicines." Mikan said.

"Because you don't anything about it and you have never experienced it and I'll never allow you to." I said.

"But that is just too lame." She said, shaking her head.

"Your world does not only contain missions and hospital Natsume. Try to open your eyes wider." She continued.

I don't why but sometimes she says meaningful things. She may be childish and stupid but she says useful advices, sometimes.

"So why am I lucky?" I asked so not to bore her.

"Umm…you're lucky enough because…" she was thinking so hard, then she continued, "Because when you come back from missions, everyone is hoping that you come back safe."

"That's all?" I asked her, trying to challenge her.

"No!" she quickly said, I was smirking.

"Umm…when you end up in the hospital, when you wake up, you see people watching you. You've got friends. That's what makes you lucky."

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like Ruka, Iinchou, Koko, and many more." She said facing me, grinning.

I looked at her and smiled at her, one of those rare smiles that I only show when I am with her.

"Really?" I asked her, my face close to hers.

I noticed her move back a little but all there was was the trunk of the tree.

"Really?" I asked her again, moving closer.

She nodded, awkwardly. Her face looking away from me.

"Do you know what makes me the so lucky?" I said to her.

Finally, she looked at me straight in the eye not minding the closeness between us.

"It's because…" I paused; her face was curiously waiting for the continuation.

"Because…" I said again, raising her curiosity.

Due to her curiosity, she moved her face a bit closer and our faces were only a few centimeters apart. I smirked and without her permission, I took her lips to mine.

I can feel her eyes widened but after a few seconds, she responded to it and closed her eyes. The kiss was sweet and innocent. That was our first kiss.

"It's because…of you." I continued, after we broke the kiss and I hid my face with my bangs to hide the blush. She hid it too.

But now that I think about it, what she said was right. I may not really be that unlucky.

She got up, "Let's go Natsume." She said, reaching her hand for me.

I got up and took her hands to mine. She smiled so beautifully and I knew it was only for me.

I suddenly heard the bushes rustled and I knew who it was but I didn't care. After all, I am the world's unluckiest or so I thought.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Or did it suck?**

**That was also my first time writing all in POV...**

**Please review!**

**Highly appreciated...**

**Thanks!**


End file.
